


coffee slushies?

by exexlovers (orphan_account), kingofthelosers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Conversations, Donuts, Fluff, Hanging Out, In Trousers Reference, Kissing, Multi, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exexlovers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: ’if you didn’t count marvin and photography, coffee was the only thing that made whizzer happy. he could go for all types; iced coffee, lattés, cappuccinos. anything.which is why coffee shops were the most perfect place to coordinate a hang-out at. coffee and friends, what else do you need?’⤷ the tight-knit family goes for coffee. chaos (in the best way,) ensues.





	coffee slushies?

**Author's Note:**

> @kissthelibrarian  
and i co-wrote this! we’ve written together in the past but this is our first time posting what we’ve done. i think our different writing styles are pretty evident lol.
> 
> i’m really happy with how this turned out! i hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> love you jules ty for being such a good friends

If you didn’t count Marvin and photography, coffee was the only thing that made Whizzer happy. He could go for all types; iced coffee, lattés, cappuccinos. Anything.

Which is why coffee shops were the most perfect place to coordinate a hang-out at. Coffee and friends, what else do you need?

Apparently Marvin needed touch. Whizzer sat down at the booth he had saved, coffees in hand and smile on his face. Marvin grabbed his hand as soon as it was free, taking his own cup and looking to his friends.

Cordelia was going on about some gathering she had catered for. “And _ then, _the guy was like, ‘no, Delia! The sandwiches are supposed to be inside!’ And we had already laid it all out! He should have specified that in the notes of his order!”

“Jeez.” Charlotte sat with her elbows on the table, her tea in her hands. The red label fluttered around as she spoke. “He sounds super controlling. Did it end up okay?”

Cordelia sighed, gathering her hair into a ponytail. “Sort of. We got the sandwiches inside, but it was super crowded and we almost dropped a lot of them. It was just sort of a disaster. One might say a nightmare.”

Trina opened her coffee lid to let it cool down. “I would definitely say a nightmare. You’ve definitely had good experiences, though. Remember that wedding a few months ago?”

Her face lit up. “Yeah! That went so well. Everybody kept coming up to me and complimenting the cake, which was super nice. The placement went super smoothly, too.”

Carefully, Whizzer leaned against Marvin’s shoulder. He held his coffee up to his face, the scent wafting through his nose. Marvin let go of his hand and rested it on Whizzer’s thigh.

“Have you ever catered for a kids’ party?” Whizzer asked.

Cordelia eyed his and Marvin’s position, then sat back and nodded. “Usually those went well. It is _ so _tedious to make thirty peanut butter and jelly sandwiches though.”

Mendel, nursing a tea bigger than any human should drink, leaned forward. “Do you ever like, have any of those sandwiches left? Because I will eat them all. Without question.” 

“Oh, totally. You could just come over at the end of the night and be my human vacuum cleaner.” Cordelia chuckled.

Shaking his head at Mendel and Cordelia’s antics, Marvin rubbed at Whizzer’s thigh casually, watching his eyes and smiling softly.

Opposite them, Jason hopped off his seat and ducked out of the way of Cordelia, eagerly discussing Mendel’s need for her famous cookie recipe. He tugged at Marvin's sleeve, fiddling with his glasses. 

“Can I go and get one of those frappe things?” Jason asked, holding out his hand for money.

Marvin blinked, turning to Whizzer in confusion.

“They're like, sugary, cold, creamy coffee drinks.” Whizzer clarified.

Marvin shrugged, fishing in his pocket for a five dollar bill.

“Oh, and can I get a brownie too?” He added quickly.

Glaring in faux anger, Marvin retrieved another five dollar bill and placed it alongside the other in Jason’s hand. 

The boy grinned, darting over to queue up at the counter. 

Marvin shook his head, muttering, “That kid is lucky I like him so much.”

Whizzer looked up, kissing him chastely. Marvin pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the taller man and kissing him deeper.

Mendel cleared his throat, leaning over to smack Marvin across the head. “Keep it in your pants, loverboys.”

Marvin rubbed his head, flipping the middle finger at Mendel. 

Whizzer sat up into criss-cross, sipping his coffee. He gestured towards Mendel and Trina. “So y’all are allowed to be touchy but we aren’t? Sounds like homophobia to me.”

Trina laughed. “No, Whiz. You and Marvin just end up going a lot further with one touch than me and Mendel.”

Eyes narrowed, Whizzer nodded. 

“Anyways. Does anyone want my donut?” Charlotte waved it in the air.

Whizzer jumped for it, nearly spilling his own coffee.

Jason returned at that moment, drink in hand and brownie hanging from his mouth. Cordelia scooted over to let him through.

“Jace, how much caffeine is that?” Trina flipped her hair off of her shoulders.

“Dunno. But it tastes good.”

Whizzer chuckled, swirling his drink. “Frappes are great. Sometimes they’re like coffee slushies.” 

“_Coffee slushies._” Marvin repeated. “Interesting.”

“Do you wanna try, Dad?”

He set his elbows on the table. “Sure.”

“Babe, a reminder that it’s gonna be cold.” Whizzer nudged Marvin’s shoulder.

Marvin sipped the drink, preparing for the worst. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “That's actually pretty good.” 

Mendel made a ‘come here’ gesture with his fingers. “Hand it over.” He took a much bigger sip than Marvin, smiling at Trina’s exasperated expression. He made the ‘ok’ symbol with his hand, and gave the drink back to Jason.

Incredulously and cradling the frappe to his chest, Jason asked dryly, “Anyone else wanna steal my drink?”

Marvin blinked. “I bought it, kiddo.”

Jason placed his finger to his lips and hushed him exaggeratedly. “Mom wasn't supposed to know!”

Trina rolled her eyes. Cordelia grinned as Jason took a seat and fished out his headphones from his bag. “Oh my god, he's turning into you!”

Marvin smiled. “Who?”

She gestured vaguely. “All of you!”

Marvin ran a hand through Whizzer’s hair lazily and leaned down to whisper, “You look super pretty today.”

Whizzer cracked a smile. “Thanks, doll. Of course I do.”  


Marvin’s hand was gentle, his eyes filled with adoration.

“Jason, slow down my dude. You’re gonna get a brain freeze.” Whizzer leaned back onto Marvin’s shoulder.

Jason stuck out his tongue, biting into his brownie. “Fine.” he said through the mouthful.

Marvin wrapped his arm around Whizzer, laughing quietly at Trina’s expression.

“Please don’t talk with your mouth full, love.” She played with the lid of her cup, the sunglasses on top of her head reflecting the fluorescent lights overhead.

Jason rolled his eyes. Whizzer kicked his foot beneath the table. 

“Okay, so. Do you guys wanna hear about my work day?” Charlotte leaned forward, her expression suggesting something wild.

“_Yes._” Whizzer stage-whispered into his coffee.

“Perfect! Today was really weird. There was one guy who saw something that said you could easily put a lightbulb in your mouth, but it was really difficult to take it out. So he did that, obviously, and it fucking _ shattered in his mouth._”

Mendel made a noise of surprise. “I didn’t think it would shatter! But there’s definitely some heightened level of temptation to do that within psychology.”

Cordelia winced dramatically, grabbing onto Mendel’s shoulder. “Oh my god, that's gotta hurt! You're so brave, sweetie- and- and so’s that guy.” She’d always been pretty squeamish when it came to illness and injury.

Mendel rubbed her hand. “Sheesh, I'd love to treat that guy. Wonder what he's thinking.” Mendel’s hands reached for a pen and he fished his reading glasses from his pocket, before immediately putting them both back. “Sorry- force of habit.”

Opposite them, Marvin was giggling to himself.

Whizzer blinked. “What?”

“Sounds like something I'd do as a kid. Honestly, Whiz- I was such an annoying little shit.”

“Yah, he's not kidding. He stuck chalk in his ear- and he tried to kill his maid and-” Mendel started, grinning.

Trina and Whizzer both furrowed their eyebrows. “Hang on- ‘Del, how the fuck do you know that and I don't?”

“Yeah I knew about the giddy seizures but… what?” Trina questioned. 

Mendel shrugged. “Every other week for years I spent talking to him. About his childhood and his teenage years and you two?” 

Jason gasped, tapping Mendel on the arm. “Ooh, ooh- can you tell me something embarrassing my dad did in school?”

Marvin put his head in his hands. Mendel leaned in to whisper something to Jason. The boy grinned, giggling wildly. He gave Mendel a hi five.

The man on the receiving end of this bullying carded a hand through his hair and asked the brunette beside him, “You still love me now you know my secrets, right?”

Whizzer drank his coffee, thinking.

“... It shouldn’t take you this long.” Marvin whispered.

Whizzer almost laughed, covering his mouth in case he did. “The answer is no.”

Cordelia did laugh, her curls bouncing.

Marvin searched Whizzer’s face for confirmation, his expression near-horror.

“I’m joking, baby! Of course I do.” Whizzer sat up, reaching for a kiss.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Trina smile. She had seemed to now accept their relationship, to be comfortable with their touches.

Whizzer kissed him gently, pressing his thumb against his cheek.

“So you still love me?”

“Yes, Marv. I love you very much.”

Charlotte hummed, resting her hand on Cordelia’s forearm. “You guys are cute.”

Whizzer raised his eyebrows. Marvin played with his hair, drawing patterns between the strands.

“She’s right, Whizzer. You guys are cuter than Charlotte and I.” Cordelia placed her hand on top of Charlotte’s.

“We are.” Marvin whispered into Whizzer’s ear.

“Alright, whatever.” Whizzer reached carefully for his coffee. “Mendel, when do you have work?”

“Tomorrow. And don't you think Trina and I are cute?” Mendel asked, making a kissy face and raising his and Trina’s entwined hands to his heart. 

Cordelia scrunched up her face. “You're too…” she made a vague gesture. Charlotte nodded, though she too fumbled for the right words.

“Straight?” Marvin muttered, tearing his gaze away from Whizzer. 

The blonde nodded, beaming. “Yeah, that's it.”

Mendel frowned. “Hey, I could kiss a dude if I wanted to!” He regretted it as soon as he said it. “And I could get either of you two.” He pointed at Whizzer and Marvin.

Whizzer cocked an eyebrow. “Do you want to? And no- I couldn't kiss you with your moustache.” 

The curly haired psychiatrist shifted in his seat. “No. I’d only kiss a boy if Trina kissed a girl.”

Rolling his eyes, Marvin nipped at Whizzer’s earlobe. “Should we escape, babydoll?”

“Mm, I just want to get another donut.”

Marvin stammered. “How much sugar do you need, my love? You had your own and Charlotte’s.”

“Yeah, and? I’m getting another one. Try and stop me.”

Marvin chuckled bitterly. “Whizzer, I totally _ could _stop you.”

Whizzer nodded. “I know. But it’s just a donut. It’s okay, doll.”

Sighing, Marvin let him go.

“Whizzer getting another coffee?” Trina asked. 

“Donut.” he answered, finishing off his own drink.

Charlotte tilted her head. “He’s had two.”

“Yep. And he’s getting another.”

Charlotte thought about that for a minute. “Alright.”

Trina settled her arm on Mendel’s shoulder as if it were an armrest. “If you two are going, we should all get going, hey?”

“Yeah, you guys are basically the life of the party.” Cordelia agreed.

Distracted, Marvin watched Whizzer as he sauntered to the counter, admiring his ass as he ordered. He rested his chin on his hand, smiling dreamily.

Cordelia clicked her fingers in front of his face. “Hey! Loverboy! Trina asked you a question!”

He snapped his attention back to the dark haired woman opposite. “Uh, if you want? I mean I'm guessing Jason has school and Charlotte, Mendel and Cordelia have work?” This was really just an excuse to get himself alone with Whizzer- Whizzer in those tight jeans, Whizzer’s gorgeous lips taking a bite out of that doughnut and Whizzer swaying right over to hi-

The so mentioned brunette dropped a kiss to Marvin’s forehead. “You ready, handsome?”

Okay, so that nickname was fun and exciting.

Just as he stood up to leave, Jason came bounding over to squeeze Marvin in a hug. “Bye, dad.” He then turned to Whizzer and hugged him also. “Dads.” 

Mendel cleared his throat. “And step… dad.” 

The psychiatrist grinned. “I didn't even tell him to say that.”

Whizzer looked at Mendel, chuckling. He slipped his hand into Marvin’s back pocket, bumping their shoulders. “You’re staring at me.” he whispered.

Marvin coughed, pulling Whizzer’s hand out of his pocket and holding it. He pressed a kiss to Whizzer’s cheek. “You’re pretty.”

Eyebrows raised, Whizzer turned to his friends. “Okay! We’re gonna go. Get home safe, you guys!” he waved, Marvin almost dragging him away.

“Marvin, relax. We still have to drive home.” As they walked out the door, he could hear Charlotte laughing at their exit.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! they really make my day.


End file.
